


Seirixori

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: For my tiefling druid, Gen, Goddesses, Hey backstory, Mother and Child, Tieflings, fun times are had, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: The things leading up to how Seirixori became who she is right now.





	Seirixori

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing for the DnD game I'm in and I wanted it somewhere other than Google docs lol

 

They were resting for the day. They’d traveled farther than they had before, trying to escape the less forgiving human towns that don’t appreciate their Tiefling curse. Seirixori doesn’t mind, she hasn’t known anything else growing up in this nomadic group of mostly Tieflings, a few half-elves, and a single blue dragonborn. 

 

A twig snaps behind her and Seirixori spins around, as quickly as her 16 year old body lets her, to find her mother shaking her head and a grin on her face, “now I know I’ve taught you better than that, dear heart. I’ve been standing here a good two minutes and you haven’t noticed.”

 

Seirixori pouts, “Of course I didn’t hear  _ you _ . You’re one of the best rogue’s out there!”

 

Affyria laughs and sits down next to her daughter, “You will one day, if you can ever learn to not break things.” Affyria motions to the misshapen wooden figure in Seirixori’s hands.

 

Embarrassed, but quite used to the circumstances, Seirixori continues to fidget with the figure, “Will you teach me the bow today?”

 

“It would be good for you to at least learn to hunt for food now, so yes I think that’s a great idea.” Affyria stands and grabs for her bow, Seirixori eagerly follows at her heels. “Let’s go towards the trees, we don’t want you accidentally hitting Varun,” Affyria lightly taps the blue dragonborn on the tail as they walk by, laughing loudly at his shriek of surprise.

 

Seirixori is too excited to hold the bow properly, not that she was ever really capable of doing so anyway. She’s always tried to do so without permission, something she’s sure her mother knows about, but she can never seem to muster the strength to pull back far enough. 

 

It seems today would be the same, “My dear heart, I believe we have our starting point. Practice pulling the string back to your face and holding it for as long as possible.”

 

It takes nearly a half hour for her to hold it near her face for longer than 15 seconds, her mother correcting her posture every time. Too focussed on her new training, Seirixori misses her mother’s calm demeanor suddenly shift to being vastly alert to their surroundings.

 

“Seirixori,” her mother’s stern voice and the rare use of her given name has her fumbling to not drop the bow. Before she has a chance to turn around Affyria shoves her toward the nearby forest. “Go, and don’t turn back, for anything.”

 

She has to use the bow to catch herself from falling, “but—”

 

An unknown voice roars in the direction of their camp, “Bring me the Shadow Walker!” 

 

“Go, dear heart,  _ go _ !” Her mother’s voice cracks, laced with tears, something Seirixori has only heard once before. 

 

Hugging the bow to her chest, tears in her eyes, Seirixori nods. Only to realize, once her mother is out of sight and the distinct sounds of weapons clashing and angry shouting finally hit her ears, that she should have given it back.

 

~*~

 

Seirixori isn’t sure how much time passses but it’s nearly dark before she heads back to where the camp is. 

 

Deafening silence and smoke from the still burning fire is the first thing to hit her senses. As she gets closer the tears she thought dry, flow freely once more. They blur her vision enough that she trips and in her horror she sees the familiar blue tail of Varun.

 

It’s hours into the early moonlight when she finally finishes gathering and cleaning the bodies of her friends. She’s covered in mud, ash, and blood, but she hardly cares. She has no sense of how long before she moves again, but the sun is out and she has a gnawing hunger that is too persistent to ignore. 

 

It’s now that she finally notices, while the tail of Varun is here, Varun’s body is not. And neither is her mother’s. 

 

She glances around taking in shattered wood from their tents and carts and sees a flag waving in the morning winds. Seirixori scrambles to her feet and nearly topples back to the ground when her legs shake and barely hold her up.

 

As she finally makes her way towards it, Seirixori weakly leans against the wood proudly displaying a flag she has not seen before. She uses the last of her strength to knock it down, rips the flag from it’s place and stares at it and desperately tries to blink back the oncoming darkness.

 

When she wakes again, the sun is setting behind the trees  and for a moment she feels peace, until her memory catches up with. She lets out a puff of air, her attempt to laugh failing as she has no energy to do so.

 

Seirixori slowly rises and stares at the fabric still clutched in her hands. “I will find you, Mother, Varun,” she raises her head, sees the still uncovered bodies of her friends, somehow untainted by the wildlife, “I will find them...and they will pay for this.”

 

With sheer determination Seirixori stands and makes her way to the forest, her instincts to find food and water driving her along with her new need for revenge.

 

It takes her longer than she likes to gather some berries she watched several other animals eat. Her mother and Fhaaga, a half-elf, taught her a few things but this forest was new and any time she thinks of their lessons, Fhaaga’s bloodied and disfigured body flashes in her mind instead.

 

Seirixori tries to trail a few deer and rabbits to locate a water source but she stumbles one too many times and scares them off. She steadies herself on a tree, only to freeze when she notices a pair of yellow eyes staring intently at her.

 

The large form of a wolf stands mere feet away and she wonders later how on earth it got so close to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows she should be afraid, but she isn’t. She stares back, a small part of her hoping for it to kill her, another angry.

 

Angry that her mother and friends can be taken away from her so quickly, angry that one small request that pulled her away, saved her from the same fate. Angry that some stupid wolf could end her plot for revenge so quickly.

 

It’s enough for Seirixori to take a step forward, pull back her shoulders and glare, daring the wolf to make a move.

 

She nearly jumps out of her dark pink skin as a voice sounds in her mind,  _ “Come.”  _ The wolf before her flicks it’s head to the side and turns to look back when Seirixori has yet to move,  _ “The mistress requires your presence, she has given you enough time, she has waited long enough.” _

 

“What?” It’s the first thing she’s said in days, her voice cracks and her throat burns, “who— who are you?”

 

_ “That is unimportant, I am here to bring you to the mistress, she has been waiting for you.” _

 

“I don’t—” she’s unable to continue, her throat seizes and she bends over as her body is wracked with harsh coughs.

 

_ “You are too weak to be of any use, I do not see what she wants with you...no matter.”  _

 

Seirixori does not have time to process this as the Wolf, much larger than she’d originally thought, bends down and tosses her onto its back. As it takes off, the visual she kept on her camp site vanishes quickly and she struggles to hold on.

 

It isn’t until they stop and she plummets to the ground that she can speak again, “What’s going on!? Who are you?” It’s all barely a whisper as it leaves her mouth.

 

A woman with thick, flowing auburn hair and dark skin stands before her, a bow across her back and antlers adorning her head. The woman reaches down as the wolf rubs its head beneath her awaiting hand.  _ “Thank you, my friend.”  _ She moves towards Seirixori, almost seeming to float,  _ “I am Mielikki, goddess of these forests and I am here to aid you.” _

 

If it were any other time, the vision before her would leave her breathless and stunned, however it only serves to fuel her anger. She backs away as quick as her weakened body can, “ _ aid _ me? It’s too late for that! Where were you to  _ aid _ me when my friends were murdered!? When my mother was taken?” Seirixori starts coughing again, weekly pushing away the hand that reaches for her face. “No, leave me be!”

 

_ “I am sorry for the pain this has caused you, but there are affairs I cannot meddle in.”  _ There’s a sigh and Seirixori flinches as the cold touch of Mielikki’s hand rests on base of her throat near her right shoulder. Suddenly there’s a warm glow that flows through her entire body and Seirixori gasps at the sudden rush of relief from the pain of her aching body and dry throat _. “I am afraid I can only do so much, my child, but I will do what I can for you while I am able.”  _

 

Seirixori is unable to respond as she falls into a deep, rejuvenating sleep, guarded by Mielikki and her companion.

  
  


~*~

 

The first thing Seirixori is conscious of as she wakes is the hushed voices, “What does the goddess want with a tiefling? Surely we have plenty who wish to be in her good graces that there’s no need to resort to this child of a  _ devil. _ ”

 

“It is not our place to question her, she has granted us many things, I will not shun her gifts because she asked us to teach this child our ways.”

 

“I refuse, I want nothing to do with this… this  _ thing.”  _ Seirixori hears the familiar sound of leather flapping open. She opens her eyes to see a leather hide-tent surrounding her. 

 

“Mielikki forgive them,” A woman utters and Seirixori sees the hunched form of an old human woman. 

She tries to speak, the familiar dryness reaches her senses as she starts coughing, the relief Mielikki had given her now gone and she feels a strange loss.

 

“Easy, child, it has been a few days, here drink this,” the woman hands her a bowl of water and Seirixori nearly inhales it. “Slowly now, we don’t want this to go to waste,” the woman forces her to lower the bowl and Seirixori pouts in turn, before a frown settles on her features, the previous day’s events returning to her. 

 

“Where am I?” Seirixori speaks harshly, partially due to her healing throat, the other wanting answers she hasn’t been given since her world was turned upside down.

 

“Limabey Forest, in the druid tribe that dwells here. I am Unastine, head of these people and vessel to Mielikki.”

 

As the name leaves Unastine’s lips Seirixori feels a slight burning heat where Mielikki had healed her earlier, she glances down and her eyes widen at the darker red tone on her flesh. The symbol of Mielikki now burned into her skin. “I didn’t ask for this, I don’t want this," Seirixori says aloud, her voice quivers.

 

“Perhaps not now, but there will come a time when you will be grateful for her gift.” Unastine says quietly as she prepares a small meal.

 

“Gift _? Gift?  _ What kind of  _ gift  _ is a slaughtered family, a stolen mother? For some stupid...tattoo? It’s no wonder the gods are falling, they’re  _ useless _ !” Seirixori tries to jump to her feet and only the surprisingly strong arms of Unastine keep her from falling on her face.

 

“Rest child, you are still not ready.” Unastine helps Seirixori onto the cot once more and slowly tries to feed her small plate of meats and fruit. Seirixori refuses and only takes a piece when Unastine hands her the plate. “Perhaps, they are not what they once were. Possibly for the better.” Unastine stands and heads towards the exit, she stops and motions to the table nearby where a small black cloth is folded, “however, they do sometimes serve their purpose.”

 

Seirixori waits for Unastine to leave before slowly making her way towards the table where she can now see the black flag she’d torn down from her camp. 

  
She doesn’t know what Mielikki wants from her, but if the goddess deems her plan for revenge on whoever these people are, a worthy cause, then she’s going to be grateful for the place to stay.


End file.
